HAM Download and Installation
HAM is downloaded as a package containing an EXE as well as all necessary files. Installing HAM can be difficult at times, depending on your exact requirements. You may be required to overwrite files or even manually edit a few. There is always the option to download a "ready-made" version, using Kaerar's One-Click Installer. Got JA2? No matter what HAM version you're trying to install, or what method you use to set up JA2 1.13, the most basic requirement is a CLEAN INSTALLATION OF JAGGED ALLIANCE 2. If you do not own a copy of Jagged Alliance 2, I'm afraid you can't play. You'll also need to bring your installation up to version 1.06, 1.07 or 1.12 (Gold). Patches for Jagged Alliance 2, courtesy of Kaerar. JA2 1.13 Single-Click Installer This is the easiest way to get your hands on some HAM. The Single-Click Installer includes the latest SVN release of JA2 1.13. The most recent versions of 1.13 contain HAM 3.6 by default! As its name implies, this installer is very simple to use, and will make sure that everything is set up correctly. However, you will probably still need to activate the HAM features you want to use, by editing the JA2_Options.INI file (see more about this below. Instructions to download JA2 1.13 Single-Click Installer HAM 3.6 This is the cutting-edge version of HAM. It has been confirmed as stable, and included by default in JA2 1.13. HAM 3.6 represents the culmination of all HAM features so far. It puts the finishing touches on Suppression, Militia Movement, and the new Facilities feature. This is the definitive version of HAM... until the next version comes along. :) Installing HAM 3.6 can't be possibly be any simpler. It is the easiest-to-install version of HAM yet! Install a clean version of JA2 1.13 (already contains HAM 3.6) There are two options for this: :Option #1 - Single-Click Installer ' :HAM 3.6 is included in 'any Single-Click version higher than 1210. : :Option #2 - JA2 1.13 from SVN ''' :Alternately, you can download the latest 1.13 SVN HEAD revision (1208 and upwards). :Instructions to download JA2 1.13 SVN' Activating "FULL" HAM 3.6 The above instructions only install HAM. By default, most HAM features are turned OFF. This is meant to avoid confusing new players of JA2 1.13. If you want to get the full HAM experience, there are several methods to activate it: :1. Download the' HAM 3.6 Settings Package. : 2. Extract all the files into your main JA2 folder (including subdirectories). : 3. Edit your the file JA2.INI, find the line "VFS_CONFIG_INI", and change the value to "vfs_config.JA2113-HAM.ini" And you're done! You can now use the INI Editor to alter the HAM settings as you see fit. ''Make sure you set the editor to edit the file "DATA-HAM/JA2_Options.INI".'' If you don't feel the effects of your changes inside the game, you're probably editing the wrong file. The INI editor contains basic information about each setting. If you need more in-depth information: '''HAM Features page (with instructions for each individual feature)